Mary, Joseph, and St. Petersburg
5/14/08 St. Petersburg Saint Petersburg is built on what originally were more than 100 islands created by a maze of rivers, creeks, canals, gulfs, lakes and ponds and other bodies of water that flow into the Baltic Sea at the mouth of the Neva river. Renown for its numerous bridges over canals and rivers of various sizes, styles and constructions, built at different periods. St. Petersburg is often called the "Venice of the North" or the city of palaces. It has many cathedrals and buildings of baroque and neoclassical construction. The largest cathedral - St Isaac's Cathedral - houses the biggest gold-plated dome in the world. The city remains a major transport hub with three large seaports and an extensive rail network. The city is part of the important transport corridor linking Scandinavia to Russia and Eastern Europe. The climate of the area is quite variable due to the influence of the Baltic Sea and it's cyclones. Summers are typically cool, humid and quite short, while winters are long, cold, but with frequent warm spells. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet flies along, covering the wing position of Michael Briar's Talon. Inside, the pilot, James, checks the instrument gauges on his craft carefully. This the first time he's had his preferred Exo at 100 percent status since the disastrous first fiew days of the fighting in Russia. He tugs his flying gloves on a little tighter, adjusts his helmet's visor, then arms weapons systems. The large aircraft could be heard in the distance, more correctly, the shuttle known as Sky Lynx, or as the Sweeps called him.. the shuttle beat. How he ever was dubbed such a name was beyond him, he was no beast, just-- very misunderstood! The large shuttle comes down low as he can without causing to much harm to the area. He slows himself down in the air and banks over the skies looking for any decepticon signals to even come on his sensors. He would find them... Exo-Armor Talon Robot sits on the launch deck of the UNS Atlantis. The deck officer runs up to Michael carrying his helmet and says, "Are you sure you should take this out? What about your Glaive Unity?" Michael says, "It's still under repairs, besides, there's no harm in going out on a talon." The deck officer shrugs and hands Michael the helmet. He slips it on and hops in the Talon. "General Briar, Talon...launch!" says just as he's pushed into his seat from the g forces. The Talon is launched into the air and Michael casually turns it towards St. Petersburg punching out mach 1.4 easily. The Talon easily crosses the distance and appears in the skies above the russian city. A much smaller craft rapidly catches up with the Sky Lynx and slows down fairly rapidly before circling and flying alongside of the larger ship's wing. If anyone takes a closer look....it's a concorde. On the outskirts of the great city of St. Petersburg, a very large, very angry, and very, VERY filthy Snapdragon is rampaging through a street. He is in his ferocious dinosaur mode, stomping down a street, ushering panicing human forward as they run from the godzilla-like Decepticon. Snapdragons massive weight crumbles the pavement beneath his feet, and he takes a huge bite out of a nearby automobile, chewing noisily as he slobbers gobs of black oil. snapdragon transforms into a often lazy and always filthy disnosaur. Razorclaw flies into the area, reports of a very small contingent of Autobots left to safeguard all of St. Petersburg was a very foolish move on the Autobots part. He knows Rampage here, as are other Decepticons...most notably Snapdragon, who is fairly hard to miss. From his intel it will hardly be necessary. "Decepticons....eliminate any threat that you encounter, we will not accept defeat." The Exo-armor Talon robot mode shifts into jet mode. "Acknowledged" Rampage says to Razorclaw, as he flies in beside his Commander. He's eager to claw up Autobots today, that's for certain. But he also is eager to have it all done before Law & Disorder is on. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet peels away and dives for the Decepticon party. Coming up on them from the rear, it first targets Rider, unleashing a quick barrage of laser bolts that chew up the frozen street towards the Decepticon. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet strikes you with laser "Alright bots-" Smokescreen says, skidding around a corner of St. Petersburg's hihway. "Reports are coming in- something about orange and red 'cons, which means Predacons, I bet. There's some other chump with them, and..." and that's when Smokescreen skids around a corner- and *SCREEEEECHES* to a halt. "...and Snapdragon. Somebody drop something heavy on this guy, willya?" It's amusing how quickly Smokescreen can shift into reverse, quickly backing behind a handy pile of rubble to transform. "Hey, ugly!" he says, snapping off a few shots at Snapdragon- more to distract than anything, honestly...here's to hoping that a little *ping!* will lead him into a larger *KABOOM!* With a changing of parts and that telltale sound, an otherwise Mundane Stock car converts to the Autobot Smokescreen. Exo-Armor Talon Jet flies along with the other Talon diving on the decepticon like tin foil birds of prey. Michael grips the controls as he clicks over to weapons and brings his cross hairs over Razorclaw. "You and me pal...let's do this..." as he pushes the trigger sending out a missile screaming from under his wing. Sure, it's a small one, but it might sting. Smokescreen misses Snapdragon with his Zap! attack. Exo-Armor Talon strikes Razorclaw with missile salvo. Sky Lynx spotted them, and the large shuttle sent a short band to Silverbolt, --Go after Razorclaw, I'll take down Snapdragon!-- Then the large shuttle broke off from the Concord and transformed into the air in a barrel roll spin, as he straightened out he roared down below. People scattered as the large draconic flew over head, as if they were not already scrattering from the decepticons! The large mech spotted Snapdragon, he first past by, his optical band flaring. Then he came back around and opened his mouth, as he passed over once more, he roared and flared down flames upon the decepticon below. the Concorde increases speed and easily outpaces the larger craft....and that's saying something. He centers his crosshairs on Razorclaw and waits for that wonderful tone before letting the attack go. There's a crackle of electricity before....BOOM! Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Sky Lynx misses Snapdragon with its Flame attack attack. Silverbolt misses Razorclaw with his electricity attack. Razorclaw did not expect the attack from the the Exo-Suit....but all it really did was anger the Predacon Commander. With a swiftness that rivals even Blurr he locks in on the bigger threat, Silverbolt. It is not often that Razorclaw is taken by surprise...much less likely to happen twice in one day. He takes to the skies as the electricity crackles into the ground where he was just standing, the ground smoldering from the heat. He wastes no time with words, but finds his prey once more and fires minute explosive shells towards the Aerialbot. Razorclaw strikes Concorde SST with Gauss. From Exo-Armor Talon , Michael Briar says, "Take me!" Rider is sent tailspinning, after the initial shot from the human sinks in. Rider is, after all, still getting used to the whole "flying" thing. "Dang, mecha! Ain't gon' least say sup or somethin? Jus' cold roll in wit da lasers an' ish? Ain't /dat/ somethin!" Rider, for his part, manages to pump a few return shots of his own out while mid-flight. Nothing too serious, yet. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet evades your Ain't /dis/ somethin! attack. The good, the bad, and the ugly? In this case, the bad is also the ugly, as the sludge-encrusted Snapdragon glares down on Smokescreen. "Who are you calling ugly?" He asks, black oily spittle flinging out of his mouth, along with the remains of his last meal. He neatly sidesteps the distracting shots from the small Autobot, moving with much more fluid agility than anyone might expect of this crusty dinosaur. Snapdragon, not as dumb as many expect him to be(much like his unnerving speed), spots the unmistakable outline of Sky Lynx bearing down on him. Snapdragon leaps around the corner of a building, evading the blast of flaming breath. Snapdragon dissapears from view, momentarily... THen he leaps up above the low skyline, landing on the top of the building he used for cover. "Sky Lynx! You freakish amalgamation of parts! Get down here and fight!" He roars, and reurns fire with a mouthful of flaming breath of his own. Snapdragon strikes Sky Lynx with Fire-breathing Dragon. Rampage is furious at the Human in the Talon. "You can't defeat the Predacons!" he snarls, landing in front of Michael Briar's exosuit and swinging his energy sword. "Hey, aren't you the guy that got Dark Angel cancelled?" Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Rampage misses Exo-Armor Talon Jet with his Energy_Sword attack. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet engages retro-rockets and shifts into it's simulated robot mode, then quickly fires it's boot thrusters to keep it hovering in place. It wobbles just a bit before stabalizing, but the action gives it time to raise an arm and fires a small storm of autocannon shells back at Rider. Is it your imagination, or does it turn it's arm sideways so that it can shoot back 'gangster' style...? Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot strikes you with ballistic Exo-armor Talon jet mode shifts into robot mode The Concorde is literally screaming in now...even after getting hit with the Gauss round, but it manages to level out in time. Maintaining a lock on the metallic lion, the Concorde launches a missile at it..... Silverbolt strikes Razorclaw with missile. Exo-Armor Talon Robot transforms and hits the ground just as Rampage slices down with his sword. It digs into a car cleaving it in two instead of doing the same to the exo-armor. Michael pulls back on the controls activating its engines and sliding backward on engine thrusts. "God, a tv crazed con. That's just what I need today..." while he lifts the arms revealing two laser cannons. They pew pew red beams of energy while he slides and swerves around the abandoned traffic. Exo-Armor Talon strikes Rampage with arm laser cannons. Smokescreen's optics go wide as Snapdragon moves way, waaaaay too fast than a dinosaur of that size should be able to move. "You got things under control, Sky Lynx?" he asks, even as he continues to tromp through the wreckage of the battlefield- catching sight of Rampage and Briar...at which point he catches Briar's words. "TV crazed, huh?" Smokescreen says, and ducks back into the city. "I'll be right back!" "You want me down there?" The large draconic can't help but laugh as the flames blast up at him and bathe over his armor doing very little. "Then very well, little /boy/." Oh, these be fighting words and Sky Lynx already today had to back-off from a fight because of a hostage case, this time-- he wasn't going to back down. Sky Lynx also did hear Smokescreen but his attention was on Snapdragon. Then with a low growl he charged foreward and his mouth opened up to try and snap up the Horrorcon in his teeth. He would show this-- smaller dragon, who truely had the might around here! Sky Lynx strikes Snapdragon with Chomp-Down!. There are no words to describe the pain that Razorclaw feels as the missile explodes into his chassis, the seering metallic fragments ripping through his armor like a knife through hot butter. He's stunned and staggering....his energy sword coming to his hand to help push him to his feet. "Silverbolt..." is all he utters, whether it's the pain or the rage that prohibits him from saying more, it does not matter. With his sword in hand he races in the air after the Autobot, hoping to catch Silverbolt unprepared for such a brazen attack. Razorclaw misses Concorde SST with its energy_sword attack. "Oh, you wanna play gangsta, eh? You wanna be real tough? I show you how it be on da street, homey!" Rider, in response, turns his pistol sideways, and begins blasting away at James' position. "Y'all ain't GOT what it takes ta deal wit dis! Stand der an' test me, I run up on ya like FloJo! Or run an' hide, an' I roll up on yo mama's house. Ain't no thang, mecha. Jus do what you do, an' I promise I'll send flowers to da funeral!" Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot evades your Flo Jo attack. Like flies to honey, the larger, tougher, more manueverable Sky Lynx has come down to take a bite out of crime. Just as Snapdragon planned. Snapdragon's greasy flank gets bitten by the larger dinobird, which is likely to leave a rather bad taste in Sky Lynx's mouth. Snapdragon lashes out with his own mouthful of sword-like teeth, aiming for Sky Lynx's long neck. Snapdragon strikes Sky Lynx with Chomp. The Concorde is apparently moving WAY too fast for Razorclaw's attack. The funny part is....he swoops low towards a building and transforms just after pulling up. He skids to a stop and points his rifle at Razorclaw. and there's that familiar crackle of electricity. Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. Silverbolt strikes Razorclaw with electricity. Rampage gets hit by the lasers and is even more enraged. "I bet you had Family Guy cancelled too, for the 5th time!" he snaps, pulling out his taser and preparing to give the human a shock. "TV IS LIFE!!!!" Rampage strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with taser. Exo-Armor Talon Robot twitches as a power surge runs though the body frame. Michael's controls snap and hiss at him as he says, "I didn't cancel family guy, I loved that show!" and pulls back a joystick, then lunges forward with it. The talon balls up a fist and swings it wildly at Rampage. Sky Lynx is bitten and he yelps slightly. He hisses, he could break into two and deal with this pest quickly, however-- what fun would that be hmm? So bending himself around, thrashing his neck around he at last growls lowly, bends is massive paw up and tries to swat the Horrorcon known as Snapdragon off, along with attempt to slam him into the ground if possible. It was beast on beast action, dragon vs dragon.. well more like dragon vs Hyrda? Oh wait-- was Snapdragon the hydra? Just-- dragon on dragon for easy work! Exo-Armor Talon misses Rampage with its wild punch attack. Sky Lynx misses Snapdragon with its Getoffgetoffgetoff!! attack. And so, Smokescreen runs through the streets of St. Petersburg...until he finds exactly what he needs. "...Oh, I love capitalism." he says, smiling as he stands outside of a trendy electronics boutique. And so, Smokescreen pokes his head in, asks a few questions, and then, a little monkeying around later...he's ready! "Briar!" he calls out over broadband, eager anticipation in his voice. "Get Rampage near these coordinates!" Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot leans aside as Rider telegraphs his attack. Inside, James grins in satisfaction as the blasts go streaking by him. James' grin turns into a wince and an involuntary flinch as behind his Exo, the top of a Russian building explodes in the background from the stray shot. But luckily the Apollo only mimics movements that the pilot intends it to. Still hovering, the Exo swivels down the stubby side-mounted head lasers and unleashes a brief laser double-shot! Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot strikes you with laser Razorclaw transforms into his lion mode, the electricity from Silverbolt's last attack still racing through his circuitry. He can't keep his animalistic nature from coming forward, letting out a roar that shatters the windows in the surrounding buildings. "I was going to be noble, but I will now hang your body from the walls of New Crystal City as my trophy!" Within a few giant steps he leaps towards his prey, mouth full of metallic teeth, his claws swiping at his opponent's chassis. A lion prowls where Razorclaw once stood. Razorclaw strikes Silverbolt with evisceration. Rampage is happy that the taser connects, and transforms to tiger mode. Opening his jaws wide, he lunges at the Exo-Suit, intending to tear into it. Perhaps he can gnaw the cockpit open? "Well if you didn't cancel Family Guy, then maybe you cancelled Beavis and Butthead!" Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Rampage misses Exo-Armor Talon Robot with his bite attack. Silverbolt tries to duck out of the way of Razorclaw's attack.....but he left arm isn't able to get out of the way. As Razorclaw bites his arm, he straightens back up. "Not if you don't have any teeth left!" he says aiming a punch at Razorclaw's jaw! Silverbolt strikes Razorclaw with punch. Snapdragon leaps away from Sky Lynx after connecting with his toothy bite. He circles around the larger draconic Autobot, keeping light in his feet. He tries to stick close to Sky Lynx's side, keeping too close for comfort. He neatly moves under the swipe of the heavy paw, crouching low. Snapdragon's oily, greasy coating lets gives off a rather foul stench, and he tries to give Sky Lynx a good whiff, hoping to unsettle the bigger opponent with his filth. Snapdragon feints one way, then leaps towards Sky Lynx's back, lashing out with his heavy, clawed feet. Snapdragon strikes Sky Lynx with evisceration. Rider falls to the ground, as James' third straight hit hits hard. He responds by wordlessly -- for once! -- taking off from the ground and attempting to slam James straight in the face, with his fist, personally, in the face, with his fist, in the face. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot evades your In the face attack. Sky Lynx snorts and hisses at the stinch, however he has been around far worse smelling things, after all-- when you do as much exploring as he has done, you run into some interesting, well, smells. As Snapdragon latches on with his claws, Sky Lynx roars in pain, even with the oil over his armor, he isn't bothered by the fact that by rotating his head around, opening his mouth, and blasting out white plasmatic flames, that the oil catches on fire with it. Apparently the strong draconic autobot had no problems with heat, after all, he was designed for handling the extremes of space and entering into plants atmospheres. Sky Lynx strikes Snapdragon with Plasma Flame. Razorclaw slashes into the left arm of the Aerialbot Commander, but with his animal side taking over he sees nothing of the armor until it is connecting with his face. He leaps back, landing on his feet just a small distance from his enemy "When you die.....I hope it hurts." The missile launchers above each shoulder prime to life and each fires off its payload. Razorclaw misses Silverbolt with its Missile attack. Silverbolt is definitely trying to dislodge his arm from Razorclaw's teeth....thanfully Razorclaw's fat head is interfering with the missile's ability to hit him. swelled head indeed. Anyways....he grumbles. "When you die, I hope it's of boredom." he says before swinging his leg up as hard as he can. Snapdragon's thick, greasy coating lights up like a wildfire under the barrage of plasma breath from Sky Lynx. The flames race across Snapdragon's back, wreathing his massive body like a demon from hell. He roars, but not from pain. He is rather proud of his filthy coating of oil and lubrication, and now it's been boiled away. He roars again, fury filling his voice. Still burning, he belches out a blast of flames at Sky Lynx in retaliation. Silverbolt strikes Razorclaw with kick. Snapdragon misses Sky Lynx with his Napalm attack. From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey's eyes narrow as he sees Rider coming in for a punch. He's only been flying in combat for a few months...but he's seen a lot of combat during those months. James always sees this from Decepticons - once they realize an EDC Exo has weapons close to their own, they naturally come in for close combat, where their strength and innate agility and balance give them the edge. But James' Exos have been on the recieving end of many an up-close beating, and he's learned something from every encounter...like how to a) duck and weave and then b) punch back. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot strikes you with Punch Exo-Armor Talon Robot is pounced by the mecha-tiger with teeth snapping and ripping at the cockpit in the central torso. Michael yelps in surprise and grunts at the take down. "Damn it...get...off...of...me!" he grunts out hitting the transforming switch and blasting off, but not before aiming for a building to rip Rampage off. Of course, he might get clipped a bit for his trouble. The Exo-armor Talon robot mode shifts into jet mode. Exo-Armor Talon strikes Mecha-Tiger with ram. Sky Lynx in frustration that the blasted reptile refuses to leave his berch on his back, continues to want to play top dog, and apparently doesn't know his place in the food chain, bucks Snapdragon upward, managing to just time that right to avoid being blasted with flames himself. He quickly turns around on his hign-legs, letting out a roar in return to Snapdragon's roar, which was far more powerful, and those teeth come again, but this time, come to try and snap the Horrorcon in half! Who says Sky Lynx couldn't be a primative and speak it? Oh, he could be a primative still, just he hated it and denied it-- but when it came to this kinda fight, he was willing to show that beastial side and domiance of his domain, and far as he was concerned-- he had a big territory to upkeep! Sky Lynx misses Snapdragon with its Breaking Chomp! attack. "Over here!" Smokescreen says, tromping over towards Briar & Rampage- only to wince a bit as he sees the jet hit the tiger so hard- though which one he's wincing for is a matter of debate. Even still, this doesn't stop Smokescreen from snapping off a quick blast from his electro-scrambler rifle...just to get the Predacon's attention, if nothing else. Smokescreen strikes Mecha-Tiger with Electro-Scrambler Rifle. Razorclaw takes the kick, his momentum for the next attack pushing him through his ease. His mouth opens wide as he aims for the other arm, each attack is harder to perform than the next. His optics cloud over as he gets close enough for the bite, energon spilling from the corners of his mouth..... Razorclaw strikes Silverbolt with Bite. Rider, who is embarrasingly close to having to withdraw from this battle, charges hilariously......../past/ the exo, and recieves a fist to the aft for his troubles. Turning mid-air, Rider whips out his switchblade, and throws it at James' general direction..or, at least, the best that he can figure James' general direction is. You strike Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot with Can we go five for five?. Rider says, "A hit! A palpable hit!" Silverbolt takes the bite on his arm and grumbles lightly. "You are SUCH a pain in the afterburner, ya big PUSSY!" he lowering his shoulder and pushing Razorclaw backwards and trying to smash him into....something. Snapdragon leaps away from Sky Lynx, just in time to miss becoming a snack for the dinobird. "I always thought you were the top dog of the autobots, Sky Lynx," Snapdragon growls, while slowly circling the larger mech. "But now I see you're nothing but a pup, grown FAT on your own arrogance." Snapdragon snarls, glaring with bright optics. He leaps up, and tries to come down on Sky Lynx with both of his heavy, greasy feet. Silverbolt strikes Razorclaw with smash. Snapdragon strikes Sky Lynx with Stomp. Mecha-Tiger roars as he's simultaneously scraped off a building by Michael Briar, and blasted by Smokescreen. Kicking with his hind feet, he attempts to find purchase so he can tear the exo-suit wide open. Rampage misses Exo-Armor Talon Jet with his kick attack. Razorclaw legs buckle beneath him, while the minor victory of causing damage to Silverbolt is quickly erased....his body slams into the ground. The cat slinks forward, rolling onto his back. "You've finally grown some ener-balls, Silverbolt.....it's making this a *MUCH* more interesting fight...." As the last words are spoken the weapon systems on his shoulders fire up again, wave after wave of bullets flying towards the chassis of the Autobot. From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey jerks again out of reflex as Rider's blade punctures his Apollo's abdomen...and inside, several feet of metal are suddenly jutting in through the side of his Exo, where the canopy glass meets the fuselage. "Warning, cockpit integrity breached," His computer system reports in it's cheerful female voice. "Uh...yeah, I can see that," he answers, resisting the urge to touch the sharpened edge of the TF-sized switchblade (kinda like how you have to fight to NOT touch when you see a 'wet paint' sign). Shaking his head, James stomps on the Exo's foot-pedals and then triggers the transformation sequence...and then brings it around on a strafing run! Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-jet. Razorclaw misses Silverbolt with its ballistic attack. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet strikes you with laser Sky Lynx actually was taken surprise by Snapdragon's little remark, what never what-- then the hit came and Sky Lynx hissed, the hit did little but cause him to recorrect himself. "..you think so hmm, perhaps you should have a lesson in obdience from the very first of your bloody brood!" He barked out as his visor flared brightly and he spread out his large blue talon and swung them fast and hard at Snapdragon. "You will fall!" Sky Lynx strikes Snapdragon with Say hello to my big claws. Rider fist-pumps as his blade finally f'ing hits something other than thin air, only to find himself minus vital internal devices once James' next attack hits. Sensing that continuing to battle without half of his lower abdomen might not be the best-advised of ideas, Rider does what Rider does best...and FLEES. That's right. James: 6 shots, 6 hits. Rider, 5 shots, 1 hit. Rider begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Armor Talon Jet, Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet, Silverbolt, Sky Lynx, Snapdragon, Smokescreen, Razorclaw, Mecha-Tiger . Exo-Armor Talon Jet is moving just too fast for the tiger's leap. Michael pulls up hard and angles back around finding a good strafing run. The talon exo-armor screams down the concrete canyon firing its laser cannons along the nose. He makes sure however, that Smokescreen isn't within the strafing line of fire. "Common...common...common!" Michael says, his face lights up with each blast from the nose laser cannons. Exo-Armor Talon strikes Mecha-Tiger with nose laser cannons. Snapdragon is knocked back by the heavy blue claw, but he quickly springs back to his feet with renewed ferociousness. A row of deep gashes now mark his scorched flank, but he pays the damage little heed. "And perhaps you should have a lesson in HUMILITY!" The saurian Decepticon says through clenched teeth. He rears back ,and with a roar, lunches again towards Sky Lynx's long neck, biting and clawing with his carbon-steel tooth and claw. Snapdragon strikes Sky Lynx with crush. Silverbolt runs out of the way of the gauss rifle assault before peering around the edge of his cover.....a small entrance structure. "No...I just wanted you off me." He then fires a laser at the big cat. Silverbolt misses Razorclaw with his laser attack. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet sees Rider pulling away...inside, James frowns at his HUD. It looks like he's got the speed advantage, and James would dearly love to go chasing after Rider for his first Decepticon kill. But he's got a job to do, something even more important than personal glory. Instead of pursuing, the Apollo swoops around and lines up on the next most threatening Decepticon present...Snapdragon! A small missile bay opens up on the underside and pumps out a few rapid-fire rockets. Exo-Jet Apollo Class misses Snapdragon with its gauss rockets attack. Each metallic foot makes a soft *click* as it makes each brief touch with the ground, Razorclaw' Smokescreen glances after the retreating Rider, and smirks. "One down..." shame that the rest are likely gonna be MUCH harder to deal with! But first, to the matter at hand. In stark contrast to the general's frantic gripping of the controls, Smokey is calm- even flippant as he watches the battle play out- finally stepping to the side...revealing the electronics store- with its bank of TVs in the window. "Hey Rampage?" he asks, pulling out an impossibly small remote control. "Beavis and Butthead are on." And the TVs roar to life! "I AM CORNHOLIO!" (That's the TV saying that. Not Smokey). Sky Lynx nearly roars and yelps in pain, luckly that thick armor plating of his taking the damage for him, but Snapdragon takes a good hunk off as Sky Lynx thrashes his neck hard enough to shove him away. He circles around and hisses, growling lowly, teeth snarling, optical band flaring, "..do not make this harder on yourself.. because you haven't seen anything yet..." With that Sky Lynx charges again and tries to snap his teeth on Snapdragon and fling him into a building. Oh, the pain was on, for himself and for the decepticon, but Sky Lynx was never one to back down and he was saving the best.. for last, if-- he had to come down to it... Sky Lynx strikes Snapdragon with Bite and Throw. Each metallic foot makes a soft *click* as it has a brief touch with the ground, Razorclaw moving forward with what would appear to be one of his last attacks. The energon the leaks from his wounds flows freely, each shard of missile casing, each punch....every kick can be visibly seen on his body. As he reaches the entrance structure he transforms with his energy sword, the power from the Predacon surging forth with the attack. Razorclaw leaps into his robot mode. Razorclaw strikes Silverbolt with energy_sword. Snapdragon has seen a lot, including the fresh bite marks on Sky Lynx's neck. He would love to sink his teeth in for another piece, but he is flung away by a toothy toss from Sky Lynx. Snapdragon tumbles through the air, narrowly missing being struck by a horde of mini-missiles from James Bailey, and crashes through the facade of the building. The brick ad mortar seem to suffer more damage than Snapdragon, however, and he emerges from the dusty rubble... In his robot mode! He leaps ino the air with the aid of Decepticon antigravs, and flies towards Sky Lynx with a mighty left-hook! Snapdragon transforms into his filthy robot mode. Snapdragon misses Sky Lynx with his punch attack. Mecha-Tiger yelps as the cannons hit, but his attention is quickly diverted by the loud "heh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGGGGGGHOLE! ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" coming from TV. He's immediately transfixed--there's a surge in his fuel pump; he hasn't seen Beavis and Butthead in ages, and he hadn't had the opportunity to get the DVD boxed set. Nostalgia! Silverbolt takes Razorclaw's energy sword on the shoulder. "Dammit Razorclaw!" He yells before aiming a punch at Razorclaw's face Silverbolt strikes Razorclaw with punch. Sky Lynx quickly avoids and chuckles, "Getting upset are we, hmm, are we starting to lose our ability to fight, hmm? Let me make this clear, /chum/," He snaps his teeth and growls, "I am feared for a reason!" Then here came those flames again! Sky Lynx strikes Snapdragon with Flame attack. From Exo-Armor Talon , Michael Briar cuts his engines and transforms swinging the legs forward to come to a stop. He lands on the ground again and runs towards Rampage, "Ooooh, I've got to watch!" "I love my job." Smokescreen says, smiling broadly. This said, he veritably saunters away from where he's left Rampage so fascinated. "-Just keep an eye on him." he advises to Briar- and then he's off into the fray once more! Smokescreen rushes towards where Silverbolt & Razorclaw trade blows- and (at a properly safe distance), he raises his rifle to his shoulder, sights down the barrel oh-so-carefully...and lets fly with a barrage of acid-filled pellets! Snapdragon is bathed by another gout of flames, the fire burning away the rest of Snapdragon's oily residue. His armored hull, now lacking proper lubrication, ahs already begun to flake away like dead skin. Snapdragon would have preferred to stay in his dinosaur mode to fight the beastly Sky Lynx, but he needed his hands for one thing: Firing his Gyro-Guns! Snapdragon brushes away the last embers of flame, and then fires a blast of destabilizing energy at the brutal Sky Lynx. Snapdragon misses Sky Lynx with his Gyro Guns attack. Smokescreen strikes Razorclaw with Acid-Filled Pellets. Of PAIN!. Its seems were most bots shine there best at the start, Sky Lynx shines his best in the end. The more the pressure is on, the more Sky Lynx seems to push harder. This is why he was feared, this is why he was so well known, and this is why many decepticons wanted his laser-core destroyed. He was a walking weapon, a living hunter, and a space guardian of Cybertron. He had been around for vrons and it showed in times like these. The Large draconic mech leaps over Snapdragon, the bullest flaring past, then as he comes back around, he looks behind him, lets out a sharp roar, then comes that tail, down and toward Snapdragon to give him a good *WACK* in another building. Four! Sky Lynx strikes Snapdragon with Tail-fin Smack!. "Autobots.....you have no honor." As the acid pellets run their course, Razorclaw resumes his stalking of the Aerialbot. "Surely you didn't call in your comrades for help, little Silverbolt.....and just when I thought you were toughening up. A lesson learned for me." His motions are fluid and precise, despite the attack that is at hand. Lowering his shoulder he wants nothing more than to force the Autobot to the ground, where the close quarters will give him the advantage. Razorclaw misses Silverbolt with its blow attack. "Actually, Razorclaw-" Smokescreen says, quite conversationally (from some distance away), "I've never really been 'honorable.'" Smokescreen seems way, WAY too proud of this fact. And he snaps off another quick blast at the Predacommander- almost casually, honestly. Smokescreen strikes Razorclaw with Zap!. Silverbolt moves out of the way and ignites his plasma sword (Lightsaber? Obi-wan Silverbolt?). As the big cat flys over him....he slashes hard with his sword. Silverbolt strikes Razorclaw with energy_sword. Razorclaw falls to the ground unconscious. Snapdragon is slapped away by Sky Lynx's tail, crashing through yet another building. It seems the Autobots have done more damage to the city than the Decepticons have. Snapdragon reverts to his dinosaur mode, and comes barreling towards Sky Lynx, his optics aglow with fury. He lunges towards the dinobird autobot, without any plan or thought, just pure anger pushing him onward. Snapdragon transforms into a often lazy and always filthy disnosaur. Snapdragon misses Sky Lynx with his ram attack. Sky Lynx stands there and chuckles as veers out of the way, watching Snapdragon run right under his wing as he slowly walks around now, as the large beast passes by, and getting his tail out of the way. "Come on, I'll give you a sporting chance, how does that sound? Hmm.. Perhaps I'll.. lower myself to your level." His optical band flares, as he then breaks in half, the Sky unit flying up on a building and screechs out loudly as the Lynx unit's red optics stares at Snapdragon. "Here, does this make it more equal?" Sky Unit above chimes in high above, "I'm a good sport, are you? Hahha!" The Lynx unit charges foreward, leaping into the air and ground into for a pounce to rip his claws and teeth into the Dinosaurish decepticon. With a loud snap, the bottom half of Sky Lynx lets go, with a golden robotic Lynx like head coming into view. It lets out a slight roar as its shakes it body and seems ready for action when needed. The upper half of Sky Lynx, where the once four legs where attached shows two bird-like, red robotic legs, slightly hanging down. Ever seeming so eligate and perhaps, a bit fragile compared to what was once there. Once one robot now split into two. Stands the Lynx and The Sky, seeming ready for anything to come their way. Sky Lynx misses Snapdragon with its Pounce! attack. Suddenly there's a commercial break, so Rampage is back in action! He pounces at Smokescreen, intending to tear the Autobot a new one for KO'ing his commander. All four paws have claws out, ready to rip. "Let's see if there's any tuna in this tin can!" he growls. Rampage strikes Smokescreen with evisceration. Snapdragon hurtles past sky Lynx, his attack, driven by blind rage, having no effect at all on the larger Autobot. Snapdragon snarls at the two components of Sky Lynx, now seperate, before dodging away from the pouncing Lynx module. "I don't need your charity, Sky Lynx! Just because there's twice as many parts of you doesn't make you twice as good." Snapdragon stomps closer to the lynx, but most of the fire has gone out of his optics. The body is willing, but the spirit is weak. Snapdragon glares at the Lynx, then the bird-like half, and snorts. "You're just a pussycat and a tin-can-toucan, you're not worth the effort." He says flatly, before transforming and heading for the sky. Snapdragon heads for the sky as he transforms into a sleek white jet. Snapdragon begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet. From Exo-Armor Talon , Michael Briar blinks, "Hey!" and runs after Rampage. "It was just getting good..." he reaches out to Rampage and tries for a take down. "...sit DOWN!" The talon leaps and tries to slam the predicon into the ground. Yeah, good luck with that. "It amazes me," The Lynx states as Snapdragon heads away and he snorts. "How many decepticons like to say that." The Sky Unit finishes as it flies down connecting back to it lower half. The large draconic stands there, his optical visor flickers, "..and the only one to ever battle with me with honor and prove any respect to me, gave me the very scars on my snout... never again have I made the same mistakes.. never again will I make those." His hisses softly, as if now speaking to himself, "..to bad you decepticons can't learn the same and perhaps stop your foolish ways before its to late for us all.." Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Exo-armor Talon jet mode shifts into robot mode Exo-Armor Talon misses Mecha-Tiger with its kitty take down attack. "Wow." Smokescreen says, taking a moment to look at his rifle. "Didn't know I had it in me-" and then there's a tiger coming at him. "Gah!" And Smokescreen crashes to the ground, getting clawed at- he responds with a close-combat attack of his own- a hidden switchblade popping out of his forearm- which he attempts to rake across Rampage's optics! Stupid commercial break. Smokescreen strikes Mecha-Tiger with Snikt!. Silverbolt looks down at Razorclaw and sighs. "god I hate close battles." he says before looking over and seeing rampage on Smokescreen. well...he helped Sbolt....why not return the favor? and he fires a laser shot. Silverbolt misses Mecha-Tiger with his laser attack. Mecha-Tiger snarls as the blade gouges into one of his optics. "Now I won't have any depth perception to see the TV with!" he growls. He opens up his machine gun slots and opens fire on Smokescreen. "I'm goona turn you into Swiss Cheese for that!" Rampage strikes Smokescreen with ballistic. Smokescreen, pinned as he is, is easily shot up by Rampage's attack. "Gah!" he swears- and, replies with some machine-gun fire of his own, blasting away at point blank range! "You've lost, Rampage!" he says, scrabbling vainly against the mecha-tiger. Well, the DECEPTICONS have. Rampage in particular, it's up for debate. Smokescreen strikes Mecha-Tiger with Eat Lead!. Silverbolt sighs and levels his rifle at Rampage. "oh just hold still." And there that crackle of static. Silverbolt strikes Mecha-Tiger with electricity. Mecha-Tiger roars as the two bots' attacks hit him. He's so enraged, he doesn't quite know which to attack. Finally he transforms and pulls out his plasma rifle. "Burn, Autobot!" he shouts, "I'll barbecue you, then fry you, then boil you!" Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Rampage misses Smokescreen with his plasma attack. With Rampage's transformation, Smokescreen can scrabble out from beneath the Predacon- and just in time, too! He dives to the side, narrowly avoiding the plasma blast- and then he pulls up his own rifle, snapping off a shot in reply. "Go DOWN, dammit!" he says, frustrated. "Or are you just too stupid to know when you've lost!" Smokescreen strikes Rampage with Acid-Filled Pellets. Of PAIN!. Mecha-Tiger howls in pain as acid eats away at him. He sees he's in trouble, and he also sees that his commander is out cold and needs to be etrieved. No fellow Predacon left behind! "Another time, Auto-blobs," he hisses, transforming, and picking up Razorclaw before rising into the air and fleeing. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Rampage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet, Sky Lynx. "Finally." Smokescreen says, glaring after the retreating Rampage. "Lousy Predacon's too dumb to know when he's lost." he smiles a bit, and then flexes one of his arms, experimentally. "And here I just got back to 100 percent functionality, too..." he hmm, and glances up at 'bolt & Lynx. "What about you guys? Looks like Razorclaw did a heck of a number on ya, 'Bolt." Silverbolt looks at the damaged armor on his left arm and winces. "boy did he. blasted Predacon. Peacekeeper will have my head."